


El forastero

by lilahenatlantis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Menciones de violencia, muerte implícita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay infinitas Tierras que ofrecen infinitas posibilidades, Len lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El forastero

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** Sigo pagando la [Manda estratégica con el universo para la buena onda futbolística para Chile](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html), particularmente al gol de Aránguiz a los dos minutos del partido contra Bolivia (que tuve que escuchar por la radio, ugh, nunca más escucho fútbol por la radio).  
>   
>  **Spoilers:** Lo último que vi antes de escribir esto fue _Legends of today_ , así que sólo se necesita conocimiento general de la serie.

Hay infinitas Tierras que ofrecen infinitas posibilidades, Len lo sabe. En algunos universos la raza humana nunca evolucionó, en otros Lewis Snart se encontró con el lado equivocado de una pistola antes de poder engendrar hijos. En el mundo más extraño de todos, Flash parece ofendido cuando le apunta con su arma de frío.  
  
\- ¿Snart? – pregunta casi con voz de crío, sin moverse.  
  
En casi todas las tierras que Leonard Snart ha visitado, se ha enfrentado a Flash. Nunca lo ha tenido tan cerca, esta vez puede que tenga una oportunidad.  
  
Están en Central City, lo sabe, aunque no puede confiar en su conocimiento de la ciudad, de ninguna de ellas.  
  
\- Atravesaste el portal.  
  
Len no le contesta, considerando sus opciones. Sólo tiene una. Flash está hablando con alguien, seguro que su equipo no está lejos. Afortunadamente, en esta Tierra es tan idiota que le quita los ojos de encima y le da a Len una oportunidad. Dispara una vez el rayo congelador a toda la potencia, directo a las piernas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio inmediatamente.  
  
Tiene que matarlo, sólo tiene que congelarlo un poco más... Todo va bien hasta que otro rayo de hielo le arrebata el arma.  
  
\- ¡Hey! – le grita su propia voz. – No le disparamos a Escarlata sin una buena razón.  
  
Hay infinitas Tierras con infinitas posibilidades. Aun así, Len nunca imaginó que uno de sus dobles fuera capaz de defender a Flash. Su alter ego se acerca un par de pasos, sin dejar de apuntarle, vestido con una parka demasiado gruesa para la noche de verano.  
  
Está en el lugar equivocado, eso está claro, tanto como que necesita recuperar su arma, sobrevivir seis horas hasta el próximo salto deshacerse de la amenaza. Por lo menos, Flash en el suelo tiritando es un buen comienzo.  
  
\- ¿Quién te envió? – el otro Snart se acerca lo suficiente como para que Len note que, aunque trata de fingir lo contrario, está preocupado por Flash.  
  
Len conoce todos sus movimientos, sabe que su única ventaja es moverse más rápido y esperar que en esta realidad Lady Frost no haya desarrollado las granadas de escarcha. Arroja un par, antes de colocarse la mascarilla. Recoge su arma y echa a correr.  
  
Antes que haya avanzado un par de cuadras, alguien le dispara por la espalda y pierde el conocimiento.

***

Desde la explosión del acelerador han pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas en Central City. Leonard creyó que nada superaría el agujero negro en el cielo, pero esto se lleva el pastel.  
  
Le duele todo el cuerpo, pero rechaza la oferta de seguir acostado en la camilla del laboratorio. Se queda observando a su doble, aún inconsciente su celda, mientras la doctora termina de revisar a su otro paciente.  
  
\- ¿Cómo está? – le pregunta a Snow apuntando al chico con la cabeza.  
  
\- Recuperándose. – ella le sonríe con frialdad. – El otro Capitán Cold debe estar por despertarse.  
  
\- General Cold. – Cisco está en su mesa de trabajo, analizando las armas que encontraron en el lugar. – Este poder de fuego, digo, de hielo es superior. Muy, muy superior. Estoy impresionado.  
  
\- Lo que tenemos que determinar, Ramón, es quién lo envió y para qué. – Harrison Wells parece estar a sus anchas, instalado en otra consola y puede que sea lo segundo más curioso que Leonard ha visto esta noche.  
  
\- ¿No fue Zoom?  
  
\- No, este no es el Leonard Snart de mi Tierra. Además, - Wells señala algo que parece un brazalete. – Zoom no entregaría esta tecnología a nadie. Al parecer, el señor Snart llegó a nosotros por sus propios medios.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
Barry se incorpora con dificultad en su camilla, se ve pálido y casi indefenso con un buzo de Star Labs, igual que Leonard. El traje de casi-cuero quedó congelado e inutilizable, tanto como su propia parka. Cuando Snow se acerca a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, Leonard se obliga a no hacer lo mismo.  
  
\- Chicos, ¿qué sabemos?  
  
\- No te has perdido de nada. – Cisco está inquieto y excitado como un cachorro por la tecnología frente a él.  
  
\- Se está despertando.  
  
\- Alguien tiene que hablar con él. – Barry rechaza la mano de Snow para ponerse de pie.  
  
\- Hay un modo más sencillo de determinar… - empieza Wells.  
  
\- No. – Cisco está a la defensiva. – No es el momento de hablar de eso. – apunta a Leonard con su habitual falta de sutileza.  
  
\- Hablaré con él. – Leonard se pone de pie tratando que los demás no noten lo cansado que está.  
  
\- No creo que sea una buena idea… - empieza Snow.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que trataré de ayudar al tipo que trató de congelarme solo porque se me parece?  
  
\- No es mala idea. – Harrison Wells poniéndose de su lado podría terminar siendo lo más extraño esta noche. – El ciudadano Snart que conozco sería capaz de conseguir toda la información que necesitamos.  
  
Leonard prefiere no preguntar, sólo se vuelve hacia Barry, quien le asiente levemente.  
  
\- Vamos a estar mirando. – le dice innecesariamente.  
  
\- Te vamos a dar un buen show, chico.  
  
Leonard recuerda perfectamente el camino, aun así un tipo al que presentaron como Jay lo acompaña a la celda.  
  
\- Lo esperaré acá. Tenga cuidado y…  
  
\- Preguntaré cuál es su conexión con el tal Zoom, escuché a Cisco las primeras doscientas veces.  
  
Cuando entra, Cold está analizando su situación, revisando qué tiene puesto. Leonard espera que el equipo haya sido lo suficientemente prolijo desarmándolo.  
  
\- Tenemos tus armas. – le dice a modo de saludo. – Todas ellas. – eso espera.  
  
\- No sabes lo que estás haciendo. Déjame salir.  
  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que trates de matarnos otra vez? No creía que alguno de mis alter ego fuera tan ingenuo.  
  
\- Tú eres el ingenuo, ¿no te das cuenta? Flash te va a matar, los va a matar a todos, tienes que detenerlo.  
  
\- ¿Zoom te dijo eso?  
  
\- ¿Quién es Zoom?  
  
\- ¿Quién te envió? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
El otro Snart parece debatir consigo mismo un momento. Leonard duda que tenga alguna relación con el velocista de negro que ha tratado de aterrorizar Central City, aún así, reconoce en el tipo su propia expresión de preocupación. Este hombre, este Snart, sabe cosas terribles y está a punto de revelárselas. Espera que no diga nada que el equipo Flash no deba saber.  
  
\- Se llama Barry Allen, eso dicen. Es el hombre más rápido del mundo. Dicen que cuando era niño, algo imposible mató a su mamá, luego un accidente lo hizo lo imposible y ha hecho pagar a todos desde entonces.  
  
\- Lo entiendo, es tu enemigo…  
  
\- No, no lo entiendes. Flash destruyó todo a su paso y cuando no quedó nada de la ciudad, nada del mundo por conquistar, se abrió paso a otras realidades, destruyendo todo una y otra vez, consumiéndose a sí mismo y a otros como él hasta que no queda nada… - la explicación le está costando.  
  
\- ¿Por qué estás acá?  
  
\- Alguien tiene que detenerlo, alguien tiene que intentarlo.  
  
\- ¿Crees que puedes congelarlo?  
  
\- Un hombre llamado Vibe desarrolló la tecnología que me lleva de realidad en realidad. Suponemos que hay otras Tierras… Estoy buscando ayuda.  
  
\- No podemos ayudarte, créeme que este Barry Allen no es el hombre que temes…  
  
\- ¡Te va a traicionar! – golpea el vidrio de la celda, furioso y descontrolado.  
  
\- Esta no es tu realidad.  
  
Su doble lo mira fijo, parece leer su expresión tan bien como Leonard lo ha leído a él. Oh, oh. Se esfuerza por mantener una expresión neutra. Se da cuenta que falla.  
  
\- Me das asco. ¡Él mató a Lisa! – le grita con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
\- Snart…  
  
\- Le arrancó el corazón del pecho, con sus propias manos. Le rompió el cuello. Le quitó los dedos uno por uno y los dejó por toda la ciudad para que los encontráramos…  
  
\- Ciudadano Snart. – Jay se acerca a él. – Nos necesitan.  
  
\- ¡No le creas a Garrick! No puedes confiar en ninguno de los cómplices de Flash.  
  
\- Ciudadano. – Jay saca a Snart de la tubería.  
  
\- Espera.  
  
Necesita un minuto o dos para recomponerse. No es sólo lo que su doble haya creído ver en él, lo que él mismo no se atreve a admitir, es que le cree. Cree que ha visto morir a su Lise una y otra vez, no tiene que haber pasado por eso para saber lo que se debe sentir.  
  
El equipo está alrededor de Cisco que se ve aun más pálido que Barry, con el brazalete de Snart en la mano.  
  
\- Tenemos que dejarlo ir. – dice el muchacho en voz baja.  
  
\- Tratará de matar a Barry otra vez. – no debería ser su primera preocupación, culpa a la noche de mierda que ha tenido.  
  
\- No, no lo hará. Lo detendremos, tú sabes cómo. – Cisco se pone de pie y le entrega su celular. – Llámala.  
  
\- Cisco, no puedes pedirle a Snart que ponga a su hermana en peligro. – Barry se ve incómodo.  
  
\- No es una amenaza para Lisa. Ella vendrá si la llamo, pero…  
  
\- En cuatro horas más, el brazalete estará recargado. Dile a Lisa que esté acá, Barry puede salir y tu doble puede irse a seguir con… lo suyo.  
  
\- Espera. – todo tiene más sentido ahora - ¿Hiciste tú el brazalete? ¿Eres ese Vibe del que habla?  
  
\- Cisco no es ese hombre. – la actitud defensiva de Snow le da la respuesta que necesita. – Sólo encontró la forma de hacer funcionar la memoria.  
  
\- ¿Puedo ver…?  
  
\- No es algo que quieras ver, amigo. – la mano de Cisco en su hombro y la compasión en sus ojos son inesperadas. – Sólo… llama a Lisa.  
  
Por una vez, obedece sin preguntar qué hay a cambio para ellos. Está pagándole a su doble una deuda que los universos le deben.

***

Len está sentado en el piso cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente. Su tiempo ya pasó, lo siente, el portal está listo para abrirse otra vez.  
  
\- Hola. – la mujer que le sonríe con timidez es Caitlin Snow pero está claro que no es Lady Frost.  
  
\- Snow.  
  
\- Bien, me conoces… A la otra yo…  
  
\- A un par de ellas.  
  
\- Bien. Bueno… Quiero que sepas que sabemos que esto no es fácil para ti, pero necesitamos que prometas no intentar lastimar a nuestro Barry antes de irte.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Han pasado más de seis horas, Cisco cree que el portal puede abrirse nuevamente.  
  
Debió suponer que en esta realidad, si Snow está trabajando con Flash, Cisco estaría con ella. No debería enfurecerle como lo hace.  
  
\- Te puedes ir, sólo…  
  
\- Me pides algo que no puedo prometer.  
  
\- A cambio… No, no es a cambio. Hay alguien a quien queremos que veas. – carraspea. – Jay, por favor…  
  
La puerta se abre nuevamente y Len no está listo para verla, nunca lo está. Frente a él, vestida de cuero, con su maquillaje impecable y _viva_ , Lisa lo observa con desconfianza.  
  
\- Hola. – lo saluda con el tono suave que su Lisa empleaba con los enfermos y la gente que le colmaba la paciencia.  
  
\- Lisa… - no puede decir nada más. Se ve joven y hermosa, tan parecida a su propia hermana que siente ganas de llorar.  
  
\- Mis amigos me llamaron, me dijeron que querías verme, Lenny. ¿Te puedo llamar Lenny?  
  
\- Por supuesto. – hay un nudo en su garganta.  
  
La celda se abre y Lisa avanza hacia él, temerosa. ¿Qué le dijeron? ¿Cree que va a atacarla? Ella lo mira con una ceja alzada y lo abraza antes que Snow intente detenerla.  
  
\- Lo siento tanto. – le susurra al oído.  
  
\- No puedes… - la aprieta contra sí, deseando protegerla de todo. ¿Cómo puede su hermano traerla a este lugar?  
  
\- Vibe me dijo que te dijera que está bien, todo va a estar bien. Nuestro Flash no es un mal hombre, es una espina en nuestro costado, pero… ya sabes. El crío se deja querer.  
  
Esta mujer no es su hermana, se lo ha dicho una y otra vez. El impulso de protegerla no distingue.  
  
\- Lisa. – la aparta lo justo para verla a los ojos. – No estás segura.  
  
\- Estoy suficientemente segura, Lenny, pero me imagino que ahora que eres un héroe tienes más gente a la que proteger que a mí.  
  
\- ¿Así como así? ¿Me dejarán ir?  
  
\- Con tus armas y tu equipo. – le contesta Snow, tensa como un arco.  
  
Es el mejor trato que le hayan ofrecido sus enemigos en cualquier realidad, tiene que tomarlo, por mucho que quiera tomar a su hermana de la mano y llevarla a un lugar seguro, por mucho que quiera sacudir a Vibe y Frost hasta que entiendan.  
  
\- Acepto. Me iré. Sólo prométeme…  
  
\- Mataré a ese crío con mis propias manos si se vuelve como el tuyo. – le dice Lisa con una sonrisa y él le cree. Le da terror. – No pongas esa cara, sabes que no lo haré sola. Puede que mi Lenny no se ofrezca de voluntario a ayudar, pero tengo un Mick Rory que no dudará en ayudarme.  
  
Len no pregunta detalles, ni cómo el tímido Mick podría ser de alguna ayuda.  
  
\- Te quiero, Lisa.  
  
\- Lo sé. Te quiero. Ahora, ven, antes que a alguien le de un ataque… Cisco se muere por ver cómo funciona tu brazalete, dice que sería capaz de inventar uno parecido para nosotros…  
  
\- No puede hacerlo solo. – sale de la celda abrazado a su hermana. – Ningún Vibe puede hacerlo sin la ayuda de Atalaya.  
  
El otro Snart, Vibe y un hombre al que Len no conoce lo esperan afuera. Cisco le entrega sus cosas.  
  
\- Lo siento. – dice mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
\- Ya sabes lo que puede pasar. – susurra mirando a su hermana y a Garrick.  
  
\- Ya sabes lo que está pasando. Voy a cuidarla, lo sabes.  
  
Así que esta es una de esas realidades en que el chico está fascinado por su hermana, eso lo hace sentir mejor. Le estrecha la mano rápidamente, vuelve a abrazar a su hermana y se aparta de todos.  
  
\- Necesito un poco de espacio.  
  
Los demás lo miran expectante mientras activa el código y se abre la fisura. Siente el tirón de la gravedad del otro lado mientras se vuelve a hacerle señas a Lisa.  
  
Lo último que alcanza a ver de la realidad que abandona es el portal que se abre detrás de su hermana y el relámpago rojo que lo atraviesa.


End file.
